


Traitor

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Chimeras, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dark Theo Raeken, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Pack, Psychological Horror, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction.The victim of mind-manipulation does not know he is a victim. To him, the walls of his prison are invisible and he believes himself to be free.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is was my first story. I understand it’s a little more dark then what I have done but I thought that I owed it to myself to post it. I find the human mind fascinating.
> 
> Obviously their will be changes from what was in the show. I’ll update tags as I go.  
> 
> 
> It will be more than one chapter but it will not be a series like my other stories. Please leave feedback because this one took me like a year to finish . I had to keeping redoing it so it was right.

He turns over and looks at the clock. It has been about 6 months since he has been bitten. He has done a pretty good job at hiding it from his parents and his best friend, but sometimes he feels bad.

His parents worry a lot about him because of his IED issues. He is taking medication for it but it doesn’t always help. Plus sometimes he may pretend to take it because it makes him really tired and not able to play lacrosse on it.

He hears his phone go off.

Stiles: hey can you come with me tonight? I want to see if I can can track down Theo. Something doesn’t seem right and I want to see if we can figure out what’s going on.

Me: I guess so. 

Stiles: 👌

He sighs. He is not really in the mood to be dealing with Stiles paranoia. However, he doesn’t feel he can say no because he still feels like he is so new in the pack. Not that anyone treats him bad but he still feels like he is proving himself .

He quickly showers and gets ready for school. He walks up to his locker and puts his things away.

“Hey man.” He hears a voice say from behind him.

“Hey Mason” he says.

He walks with his friend to class and tries to pay attention to his biology class. Tries is the key word here. He feels his phone go off.

Scott: Can you make sure next time that you aren’t late to a pack meeting?

Me: sure thing. 

Scott: 👌🏽

——————————————————

He tries to catch a scent for Stiles and find this Theo person. He is not exactly sure what Stiles is trying to do here.

He feels himself fall. He looks down and sees his phone is covered in mud.

He sees a text from Mason.

Mason: where are you?

“Liam stop screwing around” Stiles says.

He sighs and climbs out. He does manage to get the scent. Him and Stiles are hiding behind a tree looking at the guy dropping flowers into a creek under a bridge.

“What do you smell?” Stiles asks.

“It smells like spice. Maybe vanilla. Like soap I think? It’s nice. “ he says.

“No not that. I mean his emotions.” 

“It smells sad. Like grief.” He says. It does. He can smell a deep sadness and a longing in this persons emotions. He can’t help but feel bad for him. It also seems like this is an intimate moment they may be barging in on.

“What? Oh we gotta go.” Stiles says worried.

“Why”? 

“It’s his sister. The place she died. “ Stiles tries to explain.

They try to leave when the guy jumps down from a tree in front of them.

He quickly steps in front of Stiles.

“Why do I get a feeling this guy is tougher than he looks” Theo asks smirking. 

“Yeah only when we let him off his leash.” Stiles says.

“Stiles I don’t get why you don’t trust me? We played little league together?” Theo says.

“This is why.” Stiles says handing him the papers with 2 different signatures.

He zones out at this point. This seems like a waste of time. Finally Stiles tells them they can go.

They start heading back. He feels eyes on him.  
It makes him feel really weird. He tries to ignore it.

—————————————

He is laying in bed when he hears his phone go off. He never responded to Mason earlier. But it isn’t Mason.

Unknown number: hey

Me: who is this?

Unknown number: Theo

Me: why are you texting me?

Unknown number : Just trying to make friends. Plus you seem like you need one.

What does that mean? He has friends. He also wonders how this guy even got his number? He updates the number to Theo’s name and makes a note to tell Stiles tomorrow.

—————————

The next day in school he sits down in the lunch room with the pack.

He feels his phone go off.

Theo ☠️: why do you look so glum?

He looks around. He doesn’t see anyone. That makes him feel a little more uneasy about this guy.

“Hey are you listening?” He hears Scott say.

“Yes.” He says.

He really needs to focus on biology homework or some other school work. It seems that this past year his grades have really taken a hit.

He looks at his phone again.

Me: I am failing biology . Do you normally just stalk people?

Theo ☠️: only the ones I want to help. I can help you with biology. I am good at it. 

He frowns and closes his phone. 

“Who you texting? “ Stiles asks him. 

“No one. “ he says.

He really doesn’t feel like Stiles paranoia today.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He finally finishes his homework for biology. Thank goodness. He takes his phone out.

Me: Thanks for the tips. I think I may actually do well on this homework assignment.

Theo ☠️: No problem. Hit me up anytime you need anything or just want to talk. You always seem to be lost in thought.

He frowns. He doesn't really like people trying to get to know him like that. 

He changes the name in his phone to Theo without the skull.

He decides he should probably call Mason.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed a little off today."

"Yea. I am fine Mason. Just tired. I finally got my biology homework done." 

'WOW. How did you manage that?" 

"I had someone offer to help. The new guy."

"Like hot new guy?"

"MASON."

His friend laughs. "Got it dude. You don't swing that way. You should invite him to that party though. Maybe he swings my way. "

Oh lord. He rolls his eyes. 

He sets his alarm for the next day. 

I guess this is okay. Maybe he will actually pass biology now. 

He feels a vibration his pocket. He almost forgot to charge his phone. He puts it on his charger but checks it before he puts it away for the night.

Theo: You dropped your book in class. I will come by and give it to you tomorrow."

Me: Thanks.

That is odd. He could of sworn he only brought one book today.


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage tactic 1
> 
> Seduction.  
> Manipulating you with charm and flattery and playing on your need for approval.
> 
> If you want to know the outcome of a game before it has even started, you need to control each side.

He hears a knock on the door.

He remembers his book is being dropped off.

He opens the door to find Theo standing there with his history book.

“Hey. I have your book” Theo says.

“Thanks” he says.

He is not sure if he is supposed to let him in or not. So he kind of stands there debating on what he should do.

Theo smiles at him understanding he probably is not sure what to do next.

“So do you like history?” Theo asks.

“Yea I do actually. I just have gotten really behind recently .” He explains.

“Well your dealing with a lot . At least I assume so because Scott is a true alpha. Being his beta can’t be easy . Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Theo says.

That’s true. It’s not like this has been an easy road. He wasn’t even given the option to choose if he wanted the bite.

“Yes but he has been really helpful with getting me to know how to control my wolf. Or for the most part.” He explains.

“I am sure he has. Control is hard to master. Any kind of control you have at all , means something. People forget that being in control even on a human level can be difficult. “ Theo says.

Hmmm. He is not sure how to take this guy. I mean what he is saying is correct of course, but Stiles seems to be convinced that Theo is not Theo.

He studies him for a moment.

“So there is this party I guess. If you want to come. Maybe make some friends?” He asks the boy.

“Will you be there? “ Theo asks.

“I mean yeah. I am going with my friend Mason.” He explains.

“Okay. Sure I will go.” He says.

He gives him the address and tells him he will see him later. He is not sure if that was the right thing to do but if Stiles is so worried about this guy then maybe keeping an eye on him would be good. 

He seems to like him. Or at least he understands him it seems. Maybe it’s because he is a werewolf too.

——————————————

He finishes getting ready and meets Mason outside. 

“So you invited the hot guy.” Mason says excitedly.

“Please don’t be weird around him. I only Invited him because he seemed helpful.” 

“As opposed to who? “ Mason asks.

He wasn’t really sure who. More helpful than Stiles? More helpful than Scott? He really was not sure. He just seemed like he understood how rough everything was. He was a werewolf too. It’s not like Scott said to not hang with werewolves that are not in the pack .

They get to the party and go inside. 

He is not a huge fan of parties . Mostly because every time he has been to one it seems like he always gets into a fight. Tonight seems to not be any different.

Some guy slams into him. He spills his drink all over him.

“Excuse me.” He says annoyed.

“Oh dude it will come out. No worries. “ the random guy says waiving him off. 

He feels his anger start to build up. He feels a hand on his shoulder. 

He turns around and sees Theo standing there with Mason.

“Hey let’s get you another shirt?” Theo says.

He follows after him and heads to the bathroom. Theo hands him a shirt.

“Where did you get this from? “ he asks.

“I stole it from the hosts room. Guess it’s a guy. “ he says.

Well that doesn’t sound like he is creeping in other peoples houses at all. He shakes it off and puts the shirt on. 

He follows Theo outside and sits down on the couch with him. Theo hands him a cup of some liquid. He looks inside it and determines if he should drink it. Not that it really matters. Scott said he can’t get drunk anyway. Maybe he should pretend he is getting drunk to fit in with everyone else.

He sees Mason talking to a few people and takes a few sips.

“So you seemed rather mad back there. “ Theo says.

“Yea well I get like that sometimes.” He explains. 

“I am not judging. I get mad sometimes. I remember one time I knocked a kid out because he was making fun of me.” Theo tells him.

“What was he making fun of you for?” He asks.

“Liking everybody.” Theo says laughing.

“Liking everybody?” What do you mean?” 

“I don’t really care what people are or aren’t. It’s not really my thing to focus on what people are but who they are. I like people for people. Sometimes people find that weird.” Theo says.

He was smiling at him.

Did this guy just come out to him? Was Theo like Mason? Well not really I guess. Mason likes guys. Not everyone. This seems cool though. He feels comfortable enough to tell him that. It’s not an easy thing to admit he would think.

“What about you Liam?” He asks.

“What about me?” He says.

“Do you like people for people?” Theo asks smirking at him.

“I don’t really know what your implying. I have never dated anyone but I am not like Mason if that’s what your asking.” He says.

“I wasn’t implying anything. I was just making conversation. “ Theo says raising his eyebrows at him. 

He looks around to see where Mason is. He doesn’t see him anymore though. He sighs. He finishes his drink.

Maybe he should go find Mason. They normally stick together.

He gets up and then feels himself almost fall over. He feels Theo catching him. 

“Maybe we should get some fresh air? “ Theo tells him.

He gets led out into the backyard where Theo sits him down in the grass. 

“ I should probably tell you that has wolfsbane in it. That’s why you feel kind of drunk. “ Theo says to him.

“So you forgot to tell me you were getting me drunk?” He asks.

“No. I just thought you knew sorry. Didn’t Scott tell you when wolfsbane is used in small dosages it can slow down your healing? Used in small dosages in alcohol we can still get drunk. I’m sorry I assumed you knew.” Theo says looking worried.

“ It’s ok. I guess Scott forgot to tell me. That’s good to know.” He says

It is good to know. At least he can act like a normal teenager at parties. That’s something.

“So what happened with you and Stiles? Is there a reason he hates you?” He asks Theo.

Theo smiles. 

“I don’t really know. I mean we played in little league together before my family moved. My sister died by getting hyperthermia. Where you guys found me. We moved after that. I came here to find a pack. Like I told Scott.” Theo explains.

“I am sorry about your sister. I can’t imagine going through something like that.” He says.

“Thanks. Is Stiles always so untrusting of everyone? “ Theo asks.

“I don’t really know. Sometimes, but we have been through a lot you know? I think he just wants to make sure no one is going to take advantage of everyone. “ he explains to Theo.

“That’s really good you have a friend like that.” Theo says.

“Yea I guess it is . Sometimes. He can be really overbearing though. He treats me like a little kid and he is only 2 years older than me. “ he complains.

He probably shouldn’t be throwing Stiles under the bus like that but he feels more open with the alcohol. Plus it’s not really like it matters. What’s Theo going to do tell on him to Stiles? So what.

“Well your not a child. I am Stiles age and I think your handling everything very well.” Theo tells him smiling that smile again.

He smiles back.

They should probably find Mason now. 

They head back inside and decide to get going. Mason offers Theo a ride home. 

“Here I will walk you to your door. “ Theo says.

What is he like so frail he needs to be walked to his door? He allows it but he is not sure how he feels about it.

They walk to the door. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Theo says.

“Yea of course. Sorry you didn’t really meet anyone new. “ he says.

“That’s ok. Your more interesting than everyone else anyway.” He says smiling at him.

No one really ever said that to him before. Obviously Mason and him talk but he has known him since he was like 3. So it doesn’t really have the same kind of weight.

Before he can respond to that, Theo hugs him. He pauses a second and hugs him back.

“Bye Liam.” He says.

“Bye Theo.” 

He shuts the door.

—————————————

He gets ready for bed and feels his phone go off.

Mason: 😍😍😍😍😍 that guy is like 👍. 

Me: OK MASON 

He sighs. Obviously the guy is good looking. That’s not really his thing though. Or he doesn’t think it is. I mean when he hugged him it was nice. He felt like he was getting attention from someone other than Mason. But he isn’t sure how he feels about it.

He feels his phone go off again.

Theo: I had a good time tonight. 😊

Me: yeah me too.

Theo: night 😴

Me: night

———————————

Theo has been texting him a lot lately. Which is fine. He hasn’t told the pack about it though. He knows they will asks a whole bunch of questions. Especially Stiles.

He is sitting at the clinic having a pack meeting about what is going on around beacon hills. 

Mason has been trying to help too.

Mason finally knows what Liam is. It made him feel better when he found out about it. All because of a wolf that chased after them at school.

He hears his phone go off.

Theo: hey want to come by after your done? I can help you with your biology homework? 

He smiles. He actually does need help.

Me: sure . I will be there soon.

Theo: 😜

“Liam. Hello? Are you paying attention? “ Scott’s says very annoyed with him.

“Oh sorry.” He says.

Scott sighs.

——————————————

He gets to Theo’s house wondering if Scott is ever going to take him seriously. Scott had to retell the plan about what they were going to do because he wasn’t paying attention.

He spoke to him so slowly the second time he felt like he was almost being condescending.

Stiles has been super off. Like he seems on edge all the time and he snaps for no reason whatsoever. He is not sure what everyone’s deal is.

He rings the doorbell.

A woman answers . She lets him inside and tells him he can go up to Theo’s room.

He heads upstairs and knocks on the door. 

“Hey Liam. What’s wrong?” Theo asks him with concern.

Is he really that obvious to read? Maybe that’s why Scott was mad at him earlier. It apparently is easy to know when he isn’t paying attention.

“Nothing. Well I mean I guess nothing. We had a pack meeting today and I had trouble focusing. Scott was kind of annoyed by it.” He explains to him.

“I am sure he wasn’t annoyed by it. Your dealing with a lot. Scott knows that.” Theo says.

“I mean does he? He seems to be all over the place and Stiles is acting bizzare. Malia has been distant too. I just don’t know what is going on with everyone.” He sighs and sits down on the bed.

Theo sits beside him. 

“I think that everyone is just trying to figure out what’s going on. I mean this whole science experiment thing is kind of scary? No one was prepared that the rules of the super natural can be broken .” Theo says gently.

“Yea I know.” He feels kind of bad. He has been complaining a lot. He doesn’t try to. It’s just he can’t complain to the pack about the pack. When he tries to tell Mason all he ever gets now is that’s so cool. He is so incredibly interested in the supernatural now that he doesn’t really seem to see that Liam is stressed.

Theo helps him with his biology homework. He thankfully has moved his grade up because of Theo’s help. He greatly appreciates it.

He isn’t exactly sure why Stiles still doesn’t like him. Even Scott seems to be warming up to Theo.

He looks up and sees Theo observing him.

“Your right you know? They seem to be distant. I guess I just didn’t want to worry you. I know Scott is going through a lot. I am sure he doesn’t mean to be so short with you. “ Theo says.

“Yes I guess.” He says.

He is not sure why he feels so upset right now. It’s not like he hasn’t had people be distant or short with him. But he didn’t expect the pack to be that way.

He feels the stress of everything is just coming to a boiling point and it’s a lot.

It must show on his face because Theo puts his hand on his shoulder patting him gently.

He looks up at Theo.

Theo smiles and moves his hand to the side of his face. He strokes his cheek .

He is not really sure what’s happening here. He is not freaked out or anything. Just confused.

Theo moves closer to him. He takes his other hand and lifts his chin so he is looking at him in the face.

Theo searches his face carefully. He leans in and kisses His cheek. He then kisses his other cheek.

Theo looks at him again. He moves in slowly. 

“Is this okay?” He asks.

Is it okay? He wasn’t really sure. He isn’t angry or anything . He just isn’t sure if he is supposed to know what he is feeling right now. Which is a flood of confusing emotions.

“I...I am not sure.” He admits .

Theo nods. 

“Okay. “ Theo moves back.

“You don’t like have to stop. I just am not sure if I can give you what your looking for.” He says

“I am not looking for anything.” Theo says smiling at him.

“Ok” .

Theo leans in again slowly. He gently kisses his lips. He waits for a signal from him to continue. He relaxes slightly. Apparently that was the signal because he kisses him deeper and gently strokes his cheek.

After a few minutes Theo moves his tongue onto his lips. Asking silently for his permission to be let in. He parts his lips.

Theo moves his tongue inside and starts gently stoking his tongue with his. Theo continue to stroke his cheek while he kisses him.

He is not sure when he started liking guys . He thinks maybe he doesn’t like guys. Maybe he just likes Theo.

Theo continues to kiss him and gently pushes him onto his back so he is laying on the bed. At this point he is pretty sure he may have started freaking out. 

He feels himself starting to tremble. 

Theo stops for a second and looks at him. 

“Are you okay?” Theo asks.

“I am not sure.” He says.

“Do you want me to stop?” Theo asks him.

“Maybe we can just do this for while? Not like a lot just what we were doing?” He is not sure if that makes sense. He just needs to figure out how he is feeling.

“Ok. Just relax.” Theo says.

He starts kissing him again. He slips his tongue back inside his mouth. He gently rubs his hand reassuringly on his waist.

He doesn’t do anything further. He just kisses him and slowly strokes his tongue and continues kissing him.

He starts to tremble again. He is not as freaked out though. It is more anticipation of the unknown. He feels himself starting to get more excited.

Theo moves to his neck and starts kissing and sucking on him. He involuntarily moans and continues to tremble. 

He closes his eyes and tries to will his body to calm down. It’s not working too well. He has never really done much of anything before. Not that he hasn’t been given the opportunity, it’s just that he hasn’t really liked anyone enough to really try anything.

Theo continues to kiss his neck and finds a very sensitive area on his neck.

“Theo......” he moans 

He feels his hips jerk upwards and grind against Theo.

The friction causes him to momentarily forget they are in a house filled with people downstairs, and he moans a little more loudly.

Theo moves his hand and gently covers his mouth. Apparently he may be a little loud.

“ Liam... I don’t want to rush you.” Theo says.

He frowns. He isn’t really sure why everyone seems to think he can’t handle any decision making. It must show in his face because Theo smiles at him and starts gently rubbing him through his jeans.

He starts kissing him again to smother his moans.

He feels himself starting to shake more involuntary and jerks his hips up into Theo’s hand.

He doesn’t last very long after that. He feels his vision start to go white and is withering under Theo.

Theo slips his hand back over his mouth and starts to rub him a little harder through his jeans.

He thinks this must be what people are talking about when they say they see stars because he feels like he is seeing stars. Which is kind of embarrassing, considering he is just being rubbed through his jeans. However, it is his first time doing anything with anyone else.

“You can finish” Theo says to him.

He feels himself shudder while his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He looks at Theo who is looking back at him like he is the the only one on the planet.

——————————-  
After he gets home he sees 3 missed calls from Scott.

He opens his phone and sees a text.

Scott: I thought you were supposed to go with Stiles to do research?

He realizes he forgot about that. Great. Just what he needs . Scott is already annoyed with him. 

He feels his phone vibrate again.

Theo: just wanted to make sure your not like freaking out or anything?

Me: no I am not freaking out. Though I am freaking out that I forgot to go with Stiles to help with research about what is going on.

Theo: oops. Well I can go with you tomorrow?

Me: alright thanks.

Theo:😉

He isn’t really sure why Stiles is always so suspicious of people all the time.


	3. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of whether a person is a thinker, or a feeler, and target your message accordingly. People who regard the world in cognitive terms are easier to manipulate when messages are framed in terms of thinking, while people that see the world on a more emotional level are easier to manipulate when the word feeling is used. 
> 
> tactic 2  
> Knowing the psychological vulnerabilities of the victim to determine which tactics are likely to be the most effective.
> 
> Isolation:  
> Isolation is known in the psychology world as a tool to be used by the manipulator that wants to form dependence.  
> When you have dependence then you have a need. When you have a need , the only thing that can fill it is what you are dependent on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A story is only half told if there is only one side presented." unknown.

He thinks maybe if he actually remembers a pack meeting some day, it will be one of his biggest life accomplishments. He sighs and looks down at his phone.

Scott: LIAM ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? THIS IS LIKE THE 5TH TIME YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THIS WEEK. 

Me: I am really sorry. I just have a lot going on and everything has been so hectic. 

Scott: I think maybe you should take some time to yourself. You know to figure things out.

Me: ok.

He doesn't understand how he could have forgotten the pack meeting again? He could have sworn he put it in his phone. Maybe he is just losing his mind. Maybe he does need some time to himself.

He gets home and sees no one. He knows his stepdad his working and his mother went out of town to hang with some old friend. Maybe he should call Mason?

He opens his phone and remembers Mason has a study group today. Oh Well.

he sits down and starts googling the internet. He sees a text come through.

Theo: Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to go grab some dinner? I know you have your dad working and your mom is out of town. 

Me: Maybe. Scott just flipped out again, I forgot a pack meeting and now am being told I need time to myself.

Theo: Well I need you. Especially if your feeling down. Do you feel like coming?

Me: Alright.

They haven't really talked about what happened before. Not that he hasn't tried to bring it up. He wasn't sure if it was just a one time thing. He is also not sure if he really even likes guys. Maybe it is just Theo.

He gets ready and waits to be picked up. 

He hears the doorbell ring.

"Hey." Theo says smiling at him.

"Hi" he says.

They both get into the truck and they drive over to the restaurant. Their parked in a spot when he thinks maybe they should have a discussion, or maybe not. He doesn't really want to ruin anything. However, he can't just pretend that nothing has occurred.

"Hey Theo?" he asks.

"Yea?" Theo says looking back at him.

"I am not trying to make things be weird or anything, but with everything going on I just don't want to have anybody else annoyed with me. " he tries to explain.

"How do you feel?" Theo asks.

"Feel about what?" He asks.

"Everything." Theo says.

How does he feel? He is not really sure. He thinks maybe he is confused. He also thinks maybe he should have done a better job at helping Scott recently. Mason has kind of been off the radar recently. He is not sure what to think anymore. Maybe it doesn't matter? Maybe he just needs time to sort things out for himself.

"I feel annoyed. Annoyed that everyone seems to think I am not doing the best I can. I have school, this werewolf thing, I can't tell my parents, school has been rough, and to top it off, Stiles is just doing his own thing. I think he has forgotten that he has friends or something. I think him and Scott may be fighting. " He explains.

Theo studies him for a moment. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives until he reaches the preserve. He parks the truck. 

Theo turns to him. 

"I feel that you seem to have a lot going on. I didn't really want to just add more to your plate. I care about you and I just want things to be easier. You seem like you need a friend. " Theo says to him.

Well he does need a friend. He does have friends though. Just friends that are not really talking to him right now. Maybe if he leaves them alone for a little while they will decide they need him again. He sighs.

"Ok. " He says.

It must not sound very convincing because Theo unbuckles his seatbelt and slides over almost on top of him. He thinks maybe this is not such a good idea. Or at least he tries to think that. It is hard to think when Theo starts kissing him.

Theo slides his tongue into his mouth and starts kissing him deeply. Theo slides further over so he is sitting on top of him. He cups the side of his face and proceeds to slowly move his hips on top of him.

It causes him to become increasingly more agitated. Theo is moving his hips slowly, but not enough to really do anything. It is just enough to get him excited but not enough to satisfy him. He tires to pull away to complain.

He gets pulled back into the kiss moments later. Every time he attempts to pull away he gets pulled back into the kiss. Theo starts moving slightly faster. It is still not enough, but it is slightly better than before.

He groans and tries to attempt to remember that they are in the preserve. What if someone drives in on them or walks over and sees them?

He starts feeling Theo biting his bottom lip. Not too hard but just enough to cause a desire to stir up in him. He feels like he is going crazy. He thinks he may just be very confused right now.

Theo abruptly pulls away. 

"Do you think we should just do to dinner instead?" Theo says.

"Ok' He says.

That is is not exactly what he wanted to do but he understands that is probably a better option. He feels like he needs Theo but he is not really sure if that is a good or bad thing. He gets why he says he really only needs a friend right now. 

They get to their table when Theo's phone rings. 

He steps away from the table to answer it. He looks around and sees all these happy people just minding their business and not even knowing that these scary dread doctors exist. 

Theo comes back to the table.

"Hey, sorry Scott called me and asked if I wanted to read that dread doctor book with them. I know a little about it so he wants my help." He explains.

"Alright. That is fine because I will just accompany Mason to the club he wants to go to. I promised to be his wingman at some point and he decided he wants to go later, I guess." he says looking down at his phone at the text Mason just sent. 

"Ok, I can come by later ?" Theo asks.

"Yea, I would like that." He says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

he gets dropped off and thinks about how upsetting it is that Scott asked for Theo's help but not his. He thought he was Scott's Beta. Why wouldn't he want his help? He tries to determine if he should text Scott and just ask but he decides against it. He sighs and gets ready for Mason and his outing. 

When they get to the club Mason seems to run off somewhere. He accidently runs into Hayden and spills her shots she is trying to serve. She doesn't take it too kindly. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He is laying down trying to sleep when he hears a knock on his window. He looks over and sees Theo sitting there. He gets up and lets him in.

"Do you normally creep outside of windows? " he asks.

Theo laughs.

"No, but I wasn't sure if your dad was home and it is late." Theo says.

Fair point. He sits on the bed with Theo and waits for Theo to say something. He doesn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me what you guys read over there?" He asks.

"Oh, Its not really that big of a deal. Apparently if the dread doctors have done something to you, then you will remember by reading the book. We read it but it may take a little while until we remember anything. If there is really anything to remember that is." Theo explains to him.

He nods. He feels incredibly stressed out right now. Really stressed out. It just seems like everyone is helping out with this whole dread doctor thing and he is barely passing school. It really is not fair at all. Maybe he needs a tutor.

Before he can consider getting a tutor he feels Theo start to unbutton his jeans. He is not really sure if he wants this to happen, but he doesn't want it not to happen you know?

Theo pulls his underwear and pants down slightly and looks at him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop?' Theo says.

That is somewhat reassuring, it is not like he is forced to do anything he doesn't want to do. Theo takes his member into his mouth.

He grips the sheets on his bed and feels his claws extend. He is not the greatest with the control thing. He starts moaning and feels himself shaking.

Theo gently rubs his side while he continues to take all of him in his mouth. He has never really done anything like this before. He is not sure how this is supposed to go? Is he supposed to reciprocate or is he just supposed to sit here?

He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"god....."

"It's Theo. " he says smirking at him.

He rolls his eyes but chuckles at Theo. 

He attempts to stop Theo because he is not really sure if Theo wants to just let him finish, but Theo doesn't pull away. He continues to move up and down his length. He sighs and continues moaning. He feels himself go over the edge and Theo quickly swallows it.

He looks at Theo in wonder. 

"Am I like allowed to return the favor?" he asks. 

Theo laughs.

"Sure thing " he says moving his hand to his belt. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He looks over at a sleeping Liam. He hears Liam's phone go off. He opens it to see a text from Stiles.

Stiles: I thought you were going to come to Scott's today? I will talk to him if you want. Scott can be well Scott. I get it dude." 

He deletes the text. 

He wasn't really planning on keeping Liam around after the fact. However, the boy has kind of grown on him recently. Maybe he will consider asking the dread doctors if he can keep one. 

He lays back down on the bed and goes to sleep.


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaslighting  
> is a form of psychological abuse where a person makes someone question their sanity, perception of reality, or memories. People experiencing gaslighting often feel confused, anxious, and unable to trust themselves.
> 
> Diversion  
> Not giving a straight answer to a straight question .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapping up soon. It’s written. I just have to post it all. Any feedback appreciated .

He wakes up and starts getting ready for school. Theo left early again so when he woke up he didn’t even see him. 

He heads downstairs and sees his dad is putting coffee on.

“Hey Liam. All set for school today?” He asks.

“Yea I have a test but I think I’m ready for it.” He says.

He heads to school after Mason picks him up.

He has become pretty good friends with Hayden recently . She seems okay or at least she is not as mad at him as before. He thinks she may like him but he really isn’t certain what he wants right now. 

“Dude, where have you been?” Mason says walking up to him.

“Oh sorry. I have been attempting to focus on school.” He says.

Mason just shakes his head at him.

He gets to class and takes his test . 

He walks into the lunchroom around noon and sees his friends sitting there. He hasn’t really spoken to Scott much but he thinks maybe now is a good time.

He sits down . 

“Hey. “ he says.

“Hey Liam.” Scott says. Scott looks like he is waiting for him to respond.

“So, I know I haven’t been around much but school has been rough. I just want you to know that I am trying.” He explains.

“Yea I know Liam. I just want to make sure you are actually present for what’s going on. I feel I never know where you are anymore. “ Scott says.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asks him.

He probably should be telling them he has been hanging around Theo and he periodically sees Mason and Hayden, but Theo said that Scott has been telling Theo that he has not living up to his expectations as his beta. If he isn’t living up to his expectations as his Alphas beta then he feels like telling him he has been hanging out with someone Stiles is so weary about, may not help. Scott does have Theo help but he still isn’t in the pack or anything.

“Just with Mason and focusing on school.” He says.

Stiles nods.

“You do know that your apart of this pack right? You can’t just go MIA and expect us to tell you everything that is happening if you aren’t even around.” Scott points out.

He sighs. Whatever . Maybe he doesn’t even want to be around then. If Scott is telling people he is not living up to what the pack wants then why does he even want him around anyway?

“I gotta go.” He says.

“Ok, text me back sometime?” Stiles says.

He waves and leaves. 

What did that mean? Text Stiles back? He always texts back. What is he even implying?

He gets frustrated and decides to go sit outside.

“Hey.” 

He turns and sees Theo coming over to him. He sits down beside him.

“Hi.” He says.

“You seem grumpy?” Theo says slowly.

“Well Scott just said they can’t tell me anything if I’m not around and then Stiles said to text him back? Text him back? He hasn’t even attempted to reach out to me. Like what the hell! “ He explains.

He throws down his schoolbooks in frustration.

Theo watches him slowly.

“I mean Stiles is kind of in his own world sometimes. Didn’t you say that he helped Scott tie you up when he first bite you? You also said that he seemed to kind of dismiss that you were upset about being bite.” Theo points out.

“No. That’s not what I said? I mean yeah Stiles was there but he seemed to more be trying to calm me down.” He explains.

“Liam. Stiles also has a habit of always protecting Scott . Are you sure that Stiles didn’t give one of his sarcastic remarks as always, when Scott said they can’t talk to you.” Theo says.

“I mean did they say they couldn’t talk to me at all or did they say that I need to be around more? “ he asks Theo.

“I don’t know . Did they?” Theo asks.

He thinks about it. 

“Where we’re you last night anyway? “ Theo asks.

“Oh I saw Mason briefly” he says.

“Ok well that’s great and all but remember your not great at school. You probably need a lot of help with biology still. “ Theo says.

He guesses that’s true. He sighs.

“I’ll see you later.” Theo says.

————————————————-

He gets home when he sees Stiles sitting in the living room.

“STILES. “ he jumps back.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure your okay.” Stiles says concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He says.

“Are you sure? You seem really anxious and on edge all the time. It’s not like you to forget pack meetings and you seemed real snippy with Scott today. “ Stiles informs him.

“I’m just trying not to fail school. Ok. Plus Scott has been like talking behind my back and it’s getting really annoying.” He says in anger.

Stiles looks at him confused.

“Liam no. You have like a 3.9 GPA. Why would you fail?” Stiles asks.

“ I am not good at school.” He admits.

“Since when? Did your teachers say that or something?” Stiles asks.

“I... I don’t know since a while now.” He says.

“What’s a while? Also what is this about Scott? I haven’t heard him say anything about you. Other than he wishes you were at pack meetings and that you seem off.” Stiles says.

“YOU WOULD SAY THAT.” He says in anger.

“ Liam I don’t understand what’s going on. Can you talk to me? Stiles says looking at him concerned.

He is not talking to Stiles. Apparently no one believes what he says. He clearly would know if he was doing well in school or not. Plus it’s clearly like Stiles to always be protecting Scott.

“You know what. I’m going to go.” He says and walks out.

——————————————-

He knocks on Theo’s door.

He sees a man open it and let him in quickly. He doesn’t say anything. He just points up the stairs.

He knocks on Theo’s door.

“Hey what’s up?” Theo asks.

“Your dad seems real quiet. “ he says.

“Yeah he never has much to say since my sister died.” Theo admits.

“I’m sorry.“ he says.

He sits down on the bed and Theo sits beside him.

“So Stiles came by. He told me that Scott hasn’t been talking bad about me and that I’m good at school. He seemed to think that I need help.” He tells Theo.

Theo nods.

“Well, you know Scott being a true Alpha always expects people to back him up. Also, since they aren’t really hanging out with you, how would they even know how your doing in school?” Theo points out.

That’s true. It’s not like anyone is really jumping to see him or anything. He sighs. This was really getting to be frustrating. What kind of pack is this?

“Remember when Scott told you that you couldn’t tell Mason your a werewolf? I mean he is your best friend. I would think that it would be important for him to know. He only knows now because he saw you at the school with that wolf. “ Theo says.

He realizes he forgot that. He forgot that Scott told him he couldn’t tell Mason anything. 

“Liam look. I get their your friends and your pack. But they treat you like you don’t know what your doing. I mean you kind of don’t but that doesn’t mean they have to treat you that way. “ Theo says.

“What do you mean I don’t know what I’m doing?” He asks.

Theo looks at him for a second. 

“Did you find anything out about the dread doctors? Theo asks him.

Oops. He was supposed to do research but he got distracted by Stiles. He needs to get on that.

“No but I will....” 

“It’s ok. I know you have a lot going on.” Theo says gently.

He does.

Theo kisses him. He lays him back in the bed.

————————-  
He sighs. He dials Mason’s number.

“ Hey Mason. I just wanted to see if Liam is with you again? He kind of ran off on me.” Stiles says. 

“No. Liam has been kind of MIA a lot recently. “ Mason’s says.

“Oh. I was under the impression you and him have been hanging a lot because he has been upset with Scott I guess.” Stiles tells him.

“Oh I mean sometimes, but he has really been more with Theo.” Mason informs him.

.......

“Stiles you there? “ 

————————

He feels like he is dying a hundred little ecstatic deaths. Over and over again.

He looks at Theo and he smiles down at him. 

He feels Theo brush against a soft spot.

Oh. That’s different. 

Before he can think about it , Theo brushes against it again and again. 

Oh. 

“What....”

“Just relax” Theo tells him.

He tries to relax. It’s different. Not terrible but different.

He relaxes slightly more.

Then he sees only Theo.

“ ahh....Theo.....”

He clutches the sheets and feels his hips involuntarily move upwards. Theo holds his hips back down with one hand.

“I... I....”

He moans and shakes violently . He then feels Theo shift him slightly on the bed. He feels a pressure slowly sink in.

All he feels is a steady movement of ecstasy. He is pretty sure at this point he likes guys. Though who really cares.

“Are you okay.” Theo asks him.

He nods. 

He feels himself get closer and closer to the edge until he falls off, but Theo is there to catch him. 

He sees white and his eyes roll back. Theo shudders above him.

“I gotta tell you something.” Theo says to him laying next to him.

He turns and looks at Theo. He is kind of tired at this point but it seems important.

“Ok” he says.

“ I have a plan but I need you to trust me.” Theo says.

————————-  
He looks around the lab. He looks at Theo.

“ Theo I’m not really sure what to say here. I mean like so your working with them? “He asks.

“I wouldn’t say that. Their a means to an end. “ Theo explains.

“A chimera huh?” Liam says.

“Yeah.” Theo says.

He is kind of mad. Theo clearly didn’t tell him about the dread doctors but did he really ask Theo about the dread doctors? He kind of just assumed that Theo was a real werewolf. Maybe it’s his fault.

“So are we like going to just hope they back down?” He asks. 

“No but we can use the pack I create to help us get the beast I was telling you about. “ Theo explains.

“How are we doing that?” He asks.

“Well first I need you to go talk to Scott “ Theo tells him.

“I’d rather not.” He says irritated.

“I get that but we all know Scott is handling all of this the wrong way. He is about to get everyone killed. We gotta make sure that he doesn’t do anything wrong.” Theo explains.

He sighs. Not really in the mood to talk to Scott. 

Theo touches his cheek and looks at him with concern.

“It’s going to work okay? I just need some more time. “ Theo tells him.

“Ok” he says.

“Are you mad at me?” Theo asks.

“I should be. I mean kind of. But I’m kind of mad at everyone right now.” 

“You seem to have a temper. You should work on that.” Theo says.

“Yeah.”

He heads out of the lab to get the rest of what he needs.

“Hey Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“We can keep Stiles if you want.”


	5. The Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangulation:  
> One of the smartest ways truly toxic people distract you from themselves, is by focusing your attention on the supposed threat of another person.
> 
> Playing the victim:  
> This is separate from blaming the victim, it is them blaming themselves. “Poor me” tactic arouses your guilt and sympathy, so you will do their bidding. They portray themselves as the victim to their own circumstances. They never apologize and never taken ownership of their own actions. 
> 
> “When the manipulator has finally taken control of the situation is when there is a problem. At that point you have no idea how the victim is thinking anymore. 
> 
> “I am not looking to escape my darkness, I am learning to love myself there.”

He is trying to figure out how to handle this situation. Like should he tell Stiles? He knows that he is not supposed to tell Stiles anything right now, but at the same time he sort of feels bad he had an outburst on him the other day. He wasn’t trying to be so angry, but Stiles always defends Scott, and he is getting really sick of it.

He hears his phone go off.

Stiles: Hey can you meet me in the library in like 10 minutes?

Me: Sure.

He does have class, but he does need to talk to Stiles about what is going on. He heads over to the library, only to find the entire pack waiting for him. 

Really. 

He sighs and starts to walk out.  
“  
LIAM WAIT! We just want to talk. “Scott says.

“What Scott? What do you want?” He asks. 

“I am just concerned that you seem to not be understanding everything that is going on here. Like apparently you have been friends with Theo this whole time? I mean that is fine but why wouldn’t you tell us and why wouldn’t he say anything? It just makes me a little weary of it. “Scott explains to him.

“I do not have to tell you everything that is going on in my life guys. I mean your so overbearing and honestly Scott you have not really shown me that you actually care about my feelings.” He tells them.

“Liam, I am sorry you feel that way. I did not know you thought that. I just want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Scott says.

“SCOTT.” Stiles says.

He rolls his eyes and walks out. 

“Liam wait please.” Stiles says running up to him.

“What Stiles?” he asks. 

“That is not really how that was supposed to go. I am not trying to control your life. I just care about you and I want to make sure you are ok? I feel like things have been really off with everyone lately, including myself. I do not think I have really been there for you recently. I’m sorry.” Stiles says.

He studies Stiles for a moment. He seems sincere. It is really sad he got mixed up in Scott’s entire ridiculousness. Stiles clearly is easy manipulated and that really is not his fault.

“It’s ok Stiles. I am not mad at you. I just want to head home and think. I will text you later?” He asks.

“OK, do you want me to come with you instead?” Stiles asks.

“No, I just need to think alone.” He explains.

He heads out of school and heads home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He considers his plan and the consequences. He is not really sure how he is supposed to do all of this, and now he feels really bad about Stiles. He knows Stiles still does not really see the whole picture yet.

He hears a knock on the door.

“Hey” Theo says walking in.

“Hi.” He says back.

He tells him everything that went down at the library and how Stiles came up to him after. He wants another opinion and is trying his best to make sure he is doing the right thing. At this point he is not even sure if there is a right thing. He knows they have the other chimera’s and all , but some of them don’t seem very loyal really.

“I am just worried that Scott may decide to take out the pack. If he does that then we have a whole other issue. Plus, Corey seems to like Mason and I am not trying to cause issues.” Theo explains.

“Why would Scott try to take out your pack?” He asks.

“Well, he did say that he thought you were making a stupid decision. We all know that Scott tries to save everyone. Or he tries to save who he feels needs saving. I just am nervous that he won’t like that the other chimeras were brought back.” Theo explains.

He thinks about it. He cannot let Corey get hurt. Especially since Mason and him seem to be getting closer. However, this whole thing seems to have gotten out of control.

“Theo maybe we should take a step back. I mean maybe we are not doing this the right way?” He offers.

“That is true. I normally overthink things all the time. I also sometimes don’t always think of other people. I think it is probably because I grew up with the dread doctors and I am not used to being around normal people? I am just trying to help. I know that maybe I do not do it in the best way. I just want to make sure the other chimeras are taking care of.” Theo explains to him.

“No, it is ok. I mean I understand. You have had a weird and scary childhood. I get that. I am sorry I made it sound that I do not trust you. It is simply hard to wrap my head around Scott just trying to save his own pack and that he is more focused on me and my “stupid” actions.” He frowns. 

He cannot believe Scott said that to him. The nerve of that guy. To be fair, he did try to kill him you know. Also, they have been trying to sort of work with Theo and all, but Scott still has some reservations because he blames Theo for his actions. Stiles and Scott seem to be better and Stiles has finally accepted the fact that he killed someone.

“It is going to be fine.” Theo says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kira stands there with the sword looking at Theo. It is all kind of convenient really. 

“Theo your sister wants to talk to you.” Kira tells him. 

She slams the sword into the ground, and he watches as Theo gets sucked underground and calls out for Scott. He would have thought he would have been a little more upset watching Theo go into the ground. He really is not though. 

Scott looks at him. He just shrugs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are you okay Liam?” Mason asks him.

“Yeah, I am fine. I mean I wanted to make sure you were ok and did not get taken over by the beast. We accomplished that right?” He says.

“Yea, but like I know you and Theo were really close, even though he turned out to be a psycho. I mean I would think you may need to talk about that, maybe about what happened, and maybe about how you’re all of a sudden just dating Hayden?” Mason asks him.

Ok, that is fair. It can be really confusing to everyone. Mason and Stiles are the only one who actually know how involved he was with Theo. Plus, Hayden seems ok. Like she is not horrible or anything. He tries to remember the plan.

“Yea, well I know. I think I may have just been confused you know?” He admits.

Mason nods but still seems worried. He pats his friend’s shoulder in reassurance.

Mason heads out to go meet Corey.

He hears his phone go off.

Stiles: You ever going to talk to Scott about why you tried to kill him or about anything this?

Me: Yes, Stiles. I just am waiting for the right time.

Stiles: Ok, do you want to meet up later?

Me: Yea, I just gotta take care of a couple things first.

Stiles K. 😊 

He sighs. 

He wonders if Stiles is going to end up being mad after all this? The plan had to change drastically after Mason unintentionally outed him to Stiles. At that point Theo had to come up with a solution on how to figure it out. Sadly, some of the chimera’s did not all make it, but that really is not on them. Plus, he really did not want to give up Mason to the beast or anything. That was one thing he refused to back down on. Theo just explained that he really wasn’t used to having a lot of people in his life since he lost his sister, so he had to be redirected back to what was important.

He feels bad that Theo had to go through so much trouble when he was younger. He also almost panicked when Scott and Kira put Theo into wherever he was going, but it was not shocking. They both knew that the plan had to be readjusted slightly. They did not know just how readjusted.

He sighs. 

Getting Theo out of wherever he is, will probably take some work. He thinks he may have to wait a few months as to not look suspicious. Clearly, he will have to determine the best way to make it look like he is doing it due to no other choice.

He managed to convince Theo to not kill Mason and Stiles, that by default made Corey’s life safe. He knows that is a lot to ask of Theo, considering he has not had a lot of friends in his life, but he was able to make him realize they still needed assets. Assets to help them finally finish everything. 

When he pretended to try to kill Scott that one time, he wasn’t sure if he could pull it off. However, since everyone started to figure things out pretty quickly, he knew that he had to make a lot of changes. He also was really mad to begin with, so when he was fighting Scott that was certainly not a joke. He has become a threat to everyone’s well being and was refusing to save anyone else that didn’t benefit him. 

It was Theo’s idea to let the beast take over Mason so they could get rid of the dread doctors. Those doctors were pretty strong, so they didn’t want to risk having them in the way. Liam is not really sure how he feels about taking over a pack, but he knows Scott is not looking out for everyone’s best interest. He figured that out really quick when he flipped out on Stiles and just assumed Stiles was just killing people for fun. Stiles has known Scott since they were kids and Scott had the nerve to not even try to let Stiles explain his actions.

So, at this point he does not feel guilty. He just has to get Theo back and then finally set everything in motion. Also drawing the ghost riders here to get rid of Stiles will help. Scott seems to not be at his best, when his best friend is not here to do the planning with him. It is all falling into place. 

Scott will never see it coming. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thank goodness Liam has finally come to his senses.

He was so relieved when Theo went away with his sister, wherever that is. He was worried at first that Liam may still be upset with him, but he seems ok. 

They still need to be able to have a conversation about the whole thing and work it out. However, he needs some time to get over the fact his Beta almost killed him. Though he knows it was Theo now. 

As long as his friends have his back, he knows it will be ok. 

He sits down in the library. He looks up and sees his friends.

Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Liam smile at him. 

He feels more relaxed now. He misses Kira but he knows that she was doing what she needed to do for her. He is simply happy to have all of his friends back. 

Thankfully, everything is finally back on track.


	6. Know your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s hard to fight when the fight isn’t fair.”
> 
> “At what point do you know if your reality is really your reality? Are you certain this is where you should be? Or is it an illusion? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like 8 times. I am just going to post it. I feel like this was the only logical conclusion.

“Liam wait!” Hayden yells.

Liam sees the ground open up and Theo comes out of it. He is wolfed out and looks a little disoriented. Scratch that he just said he was killing everyone. 

Where the hell did he go?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, he is not really sure if Theo is back or not. 

He is obviously back physically, but he is not sure if he is the Theo that went in there. He seems to be really freaked out by whatever happened. He seems to have forgotten who everyone is, or at least it seems that way. He just says he wants to survive. 

Theo remembers Stiles though. He barely remembers Stiles. He just knows he was supposed to get Theo back somehow and he did. So now he is just waiting. He feels like there is something he is waiting for, but he is not sure what.

He feels his phone go off.

Theo: Are you going to destroy that Sword? 

Me: Yes. Trying not to be obvious. 

Theo: I just need you to destroy that sword. 

Me: Do you think I am going to send you back?

Theo: Everyone seems really on edge. I just need you to get rid of it. Find a way to get rid of it without drawing suspicion.

That seems easier said then done. He thinks of a plan to get rid of it without drawing attention. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At this point he feels like he should have left Theo in the ground.

“I am not dying for you.” Theo says in anger.

“Yeah, well I am not dying for you either. I am going to do the same thing you would do to me; I am going to use you as bait.” He says. 

Obviously, at this point the plan is over because Theo just wants to save his own self. He feels pretty mad about the whole thing. If the plan has changed why are they even here right now. 

He feels himself get pushed into the elevator and sees Theo standing there.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Being the bait?” Theo smirks at him.

“No” he says. He tries to stand up and get out, but the elevator closes on him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, change of plans. 

He had to get Liam out of the way, because clearly, he was going to follow him the whole time. It was not exactly what he expected to do, but its fine. He sort of likes Liam anyway. 

He fights off the ghost riders and is able to snatch one of the guns. 

He had to readjust his plans at the last second because as always, Stiles still found a way to make his way back. He is like a virus that never dies. However, once he started adding Stiles into the equation is when it all made sense. He was doing it wrong before, but now that he can see just how involved Stiles is in this whole thing, he can plan for it.

He knew he had to keep Stiles out of the picture. Scott was not going to check up on Liam. He was more focused on his own world. That was when he made the plan to copy Liam’s phone to his. He had some tech guy he scared downtown do it.

It was weird pretending to be Liam, but he knew if Liam wasn’t talking to Stiles, he would have questions.

He also knew that If Mason was happy, then Mason would not be too concerned with Liam. That was when he suggested to Corey to go to the club that night to meet Mason. It worked well since Corey already liked him anyway. 

Then there was Hayden.

He knew Liam would be fine pretending to be with her since he was just going to have to wait to get Theo back anyway. He knew he would eventually find a way. Going to hell was hard but he kept waiting for Liam to figure it out. The nice thing about Liam is he was very loyal. Once Liam assumes you care about him he would do anything for you.

That is why he deleted all those reminders out of his phone. He knew it would anger Scott and then cause him to doubt Liam’s seriousness in the pack. Once that was done, Liam would feel isolated by not getting the attention he thought he deserved from Scott. 

Malia was not that hard. She trusted him anyway as she was a coyote. Lydia was thrown in Eichen for a while, so she was out of the way. The last part was Scott. 

He was not too worried about him because he always assumed his friends were there for him. That was true, but that only remains true if they remember you. 

He finally finds Scott after that annoying Nazi guy got turned into a ghost rider. That guy did scare him. He did not want anything eaten inside his head. He also had to make sure Liam was not in on this part of the plan. If Liam knew about this portion, he would just assume they could find another way, or worse tell someone about it. Knowing Liam, he at some point would have felt guilty so he had to completely get ride of the guilty feeling. What better way to do that then use the ghost riders? 

“Hey Liam and Theo.” Scott says. He is glaring at Theo. Makes sense. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” Liam asks.

“Yea I am fine. I am happy Stiles is back.” Scott admits.

“Yea, me too actually. “Theo admits. 

“You are?” Scott asks him suspiciously.

“Yea of course. Stiles is still an asset. He is annoying but he is highly intelligent. Stiles can be used for all sorts of things really. I knew the entire time that Stiles was the key to all of this. However, Stiles never really liked me much, so we had to sort out how we were going to achieve the end result. I needed him to go away for a while so I could use everyone's love for him, to bring the ghost riders close enough.” Theo explains.

“Liam what is he talking about?” Scott asks.

“Well, it’s nothing bad Scott. We just decided that maybe you do not need to be an Alpha anymore? I actually decided that I still want you in the pack, so Theo found an alternative. “Liam explains. 

Liam withdraws his claws quickly and slices them into Scott. Theo looks and sees the red glare from Scott’s eyes. It slowly fades away. 

“Don’t worry Scott. Theo said I can heal you now that I am an Alpha.” Liam explains.

That maybe could be true? He is not sure really though. 

He quickly slams the gun into the back of Liam. Liam crumbles to the floor.

“Theo, you’re not getting away with this. Their going to know that Liam did this and find a way to stop him.” Scott says. He is sliding across the floor trying to get away.

“I thought of that. That was actually the concern I had. However, I realized something. I do not need to be the alpha if I can control the alpha. I also do not need to worry about Stiles anymore. Stiles is always only looking out for his friends." Theo explains.

“I am his friend.” Scott says weakly.

"Yea. You were his friend. So, I had to get rid of the problem. I also realized if you were never the alpha then it does not matter anyway. No one would be looking for their alpha if they remember Liam as the alpha.”

He holds the gun up and shoots Scott with it. He sees him disappear into the smoke.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ouch.

He feels like his head is about to explode.

“Are you okay?” He hears Theo ask him.

“Yea, did we get Stiles back?” He asks.

“Yea, we did and then a ghost rider tried to come after us. I shot him with his own gun.” Theo explains.

Ok. So maybe Theo did want to stay after all. Which is fine. He needs someone to be his Beta anyway. Malia is a little crazy if you ask him. 

“Let’s go find Stiles.” Theo says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He sits down and looks at his friends. 

He feels happy but he feels like he is missing something. Although, it is probably because he has been missing for 3 months. He expects to feel weird. 

He smiles at Lydia. He is glad that his ten-year plan has finally worked. 

He looks up at his Alpha and his best friend Liam. He feels incredibly lucky to have everyone.

“Do you need help with biology?” Theo asks Liam.

“I don’t think so. I am good at school remember?” Liam says.

"That’s right I forgot.” Theo smiles back.


End file.
